Sutimente
by fritzbrenda
Summary: HUDDY. NC-17 - House e Cuddy. Bom para entender. só lendo. Fic nao é apenas minha, e Sim de mais uma pessoa que prefere o anonimato. entao, enjoy


Sutilmente

"_**E quando eu estiver triste**_

_**Simplesmente me abrace..."**_

A sala estava mergulhada num breu total, o único sinal de vida vinha da respiração pesada entrecortada dele. Assim que o avistou ela entra silenciosamente o encontrando sentado em sua cadeira de costas para a fundo ela reúne coragem para anunciar sua presença.

- House..

- Vá embora – Sua voz estava mais rouca que o habitual, mesmo assim lutava para manter toda sua natural postura inabalável.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum sem você. Vamos te dou carona, você precisa descansar..

- Não me obrigue ser mais rude com você Cuddy – ele tentou ao máximo manter o tom de voz controlado. Faltava pouco, muito pouco....

- Como se me atingisse você ser mais grosso que o normal – Ela se aproxima lentamente à medida que sua respiração acelerava e falava mais forte e decidida – Grite comigo, esbraveje, quebre toda sua sala, não importa!Mas faça alguma coisa homem, reaja!!!

Estava praticamente gritando e desabafando ao mesmo tempo. Lagrimas teimavam rolar por seu rosto inchado de tanto derrama-las durante aquele dia infernal. Parou em frente à cadeira dele e acendeu a luminária que ficava ao lado do monitor.O que viu a fez prender a respiração por alguns milésimos de House era a figura da desolação humana, um espectro do que fora um envelhecido dez anos em dois dias..

Ele vira o rosto e direciona sua atenção para qualquer lugar, tudo para fugir do olhar de pena e compaixão que ela lhe lanç que o vissem assim, a ultima vez que ficou desse jeito tinha 12 anos e perdeu seu.....Levantou-se de súbito fazendo sua bengala cair e um estrondo ecoar na estava de salto alto que permitia seus olhares se encontrarem sem ela ter que inclinar muito a cabeça para trá um sobressalto quando notou a pouco distancia que separava seu corpo do dele, esperava que ele saísse o mais rápido que sua perna permitisse a deixando falando sozinha, ou que gritasse com ela dizendo que era uma intrometida, ou ate mesmo a empurrasse sem a menor delicadeza para tirá-la do seu ela esperava qualquer reação louca dele menos essa....

Sem dizer uma única palavra ele fecha a distancia entre seus corpos e a prende num abraço forte e desesperador. Seus braços eram mais fortes do que ela imaginava e circulavam sua cintura fina e delgada..Ele enterrou a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço em meio aos seus emaranhados cachos e fungou varias vezes, um arrepio involuntário subia pela espinha de Cuddy, não conseguindo refrear soltou um gemido de o abraço com a mesma intensidade que ele demonstrava precisar dela naquele assim por tanto tempo que perderam a noção da hora.

"_**E quando eu estiver louco **_

_**Subitamente se afaste.."**_

Assim como começou do nada, repentinamente ele a soltou e se afastou uns bons passos.

- Já estava de saída também, minha moto esta no estacionamento, portanto, não preciso de carona – Diz não a olhando uma única vez. Tenta disfarçar uma careta de dor quando segura a perna a massageando de essa atitude ela nota o certo constrangimento e insulto que deixa transparecer quando ela ofereceu-lhe orgulho jamais o abandonaria, nem nessas horas e dor e consternação.

- Deixa de besteira eu sei que você esta em abstinência do eu te conheço ficou esse tempo todo sem tomar nada só na tentativa de ê fez o possível e impossível, todos acha que estou me sentindo?Ele era meu amigo também, alias um dos melhores que já tive na se partiu ai dentro...eu sei – Ela aponta para o peito dele tentando controlar o tremor na voz – E você não me deixar ajuda-lo...se você se isolar completamente...eu preciso tanto de você agora, mas do que gostaria de assumir.Não desista agora, senão por mim, nem por você, mas pelo Wilson.

"_**E quando eu estiver fogo**_

_**Suavemente se encaixe.."**_

- Não me venha com racionalizações baratas Cuddy, guarde-as pra você junto com seu remorso e sofrimento. Nem tente entender como estou. Aquele idiota procurou por isso!Quis ferrar com tudo e conseguiu. To me lixando pra essa droga de pesar. Ele não deu à mínima pra mim, não se importou como eu ficaria e mesmo assim entrou naquele carro, não lutou como eu lutei quando fiquei em coma por tentar salvar a sua que eu envelheceria roubando a comida dele e agora...agora..

Viu-se obrigado a parar, sentiu um nó descer pela sua garganta, seus olhos arderem. Não se deu conta que algumas finas lagrimas desciam pelo seu rosto marcado por rugas de tristeza. A grande verdade nua e crua é que não sabia o que fazer. Seu único e verdadeiro amigo estava morto, e ele não poderia mais segui-lo.

Ela apenas ouvia sem dizer uma palavra, sabia que esse era o jeito dele desabafar, bem ao estilo Gregory House,maldizendo a vida e suas vez ela foi muito madrasta, pois lhe "roubou" não só um amigo, mas companheiro e irmão.

Não havia o que dizer, nada seria algum consolo e mesmo assim ela tinha que fazer algo ou ele se perderia em autocomiseração. Decidiu que agiria primeiro e pensaria depois. Numa atitude ousada ela se aproxima a passos largos e logo se vê diante dele, segura a gola de sua jaqueta e o puxa até alcançar sua -lo de forma intensa e desesperadora foi sua resposta a toda angustia que ambos sentiam nesse se fossem passos ensaiados ele desce suas mãos com urgência pela costa dela até alcançar seu bumbum a erguendo logo em seguida com uma facilidade incrí entende sua intenção e entrelaça suas pernas em volta da cintura dele e se ajeita nos seus braços com intuito de deixar seu baixo ventre próximo a virilidade ela estivesse raciocinando se surpreenderia com tamanha habilidade que ele demonstrava fazendo tudo isso mesmo com uma perna manca. Ele se aproxima da sua mesa e a põem sentada na mesma, jogando objetos no chão no processo. Sem jamais desgrudarem a boca um do outro, mesmo agora ela lutava pra tirar a jaqueta dele enquanto ele perdia a paciência e arrancava fora os botões de seu blazer feminino.

- House..nós..não..escritório. – ela tenta balbuciar com sua boca colada a dele.

- Xiii...não ....pense..apenas sinta.

House tirou a blazer e ficou maravilhado com a visão que teve, Um sutien meia taça estava colado ao peito de Cuddy, Fazendo as curvas que ele sempre admirara sobre os decotes, ficarem ainda mais ondulados, suavemente ele passa as pontas dos dedos sobre a curva dos seios, causando arrepios por toda a extensão do corpo, por um momento os lábios se desencontram, fazendo com que os olhares tomem conta do dialogo, um dialogo silencioso e verdadeiro.

Cuddy faz o paletó dele ir ao chão, fazendo se juntar ao blazer dela, e com um movimento rápido, House tira a sua camiseta fazendo com que única barreira entre ambos sejam apenas as partes de baixo de suas roupas. Ele novamente passeia com os dedos sob o sutien, era como ele sempre sonhara, uma pele linda, suave e mesmo com a distancia ele podia sentir o cheiro dela, não do perfume e sim do corpo dela, do corpo de mulher que estava a sua frente, do cheiro de sexo, de prazer, de excitação o mesmo cheiro que ela sentia misturado com o perfume dele, um cheiro másculo ao olfato dela, e feminino ao olfato dele.

Suavemente ele leva os lábios dele ao ombro dela, beijando o local aonde ate então estava á alça do sutien, e assim fazendo com que seus corpos novamente se encontrem, Cuddy estava com um saia mais solta, o que facilitava o contando entre os sexos, mesmo que ambos estivessem com suas barreiras, ele a calça jeans e ela a minúscula calcinha que vestia, mesmo assim ela conseguia sentir o membro dele, ali, pulsando.

House desceu os beijos em direção ao vale dos seios dela, e quando ali chegou, com uma mão ele soltou o sutien, fazendo-o descer suavemente entre os braços dela, e quando os mamilos ficaram expostos, ele sugou-os, causando sensações indescritíveis, e maravilhosa em todo o corpo dela, fora como se um raio tivesse entrado pelo seu corpo, tendo como fio terra sua região mais sensível, fazendo-a pulsar.

Suavemente passeando com as mãos não parte de trás da cabeça dele, ela o trazia inconscientemente de encontro aos seus seios, hora mordiscados, hora sugados, uma sensação prazerosa, que não poderia parar, não deveria parar...

Quando uma mão fez a saia se levantar Cuddy ficou ainda mais entorpecida, dedos hábeis fizeram a sua calcinha ir para o lado, e assim começaram um balé sincronizado, onde a única pessoa que iria vibrar com tudo isso era ela, era apenas ela.

"_foda-se o racional.... isso... continua" _Falar ela não podia, por que se abrisse as boca sabia que não seria capaz de controlar a sua voz, e logo tudo estaria acabado.

Com suspiros mais rápidos e a respiração entrecortada fizeram House se dar conta em qual caminho estavam chegando, subiu novamente a sua boca em direção a dela, e sussurrando disse "_Isso Cuddy, vamos lá... grite dentro de mim" _

E assim voltou beija-la, e quando não havia mais como segurar Cuddy gemeu de encontro à boca dele, e ele fez alguns sons ficarem abafados, quando ela estava quase alcançando seu ápice House tirou os dedos, e a penetrou, profundamente, lentamente e maleficamente, fazendo-a se contorcer de prazer, de modo que ela teve seu primeiro orgasmo da noite...

Movimentos suaves, uniformemente variáveis, e continuo, fez com que ela novamente estivesse quase recomposta, ele estava mais do que pronto e completamente paciente, e esperando que ela se recompusesse, aos poucos ela novamente estava excitada, e agora, era o balé que eles dançariam juntos, que eles dançariam para eles, House a puxou para mais perto e fez com que o rosto dela estivesse sempre em direção ao dele, ele precisava ver nos olhos dela, quando que chegaria a hora dela, para fazer com que isso fosse o mais prazeroso para ambos, ao poucos ele viu os olhos dela se fecharem e os lábios se juntarem numa mistura de sensualidade e luxuria.

"_Abra os olhos... Olhe para mim.. preciso de você aqui comigo" _as palavras erram sussurradas de acordo com que a respiração era solta...

Cuddy abriu os olhos e juntos se encontraram azul no azul, mar no mar, uma espécie de gemido contido e pequenos espasmos, Cuddy deu seu primeiro sinal de ápice , mostrou a ele que estava quase lá, e nesse momento House intensificou os movimentos, fazendo assim ambos se deleitarem em um prazer único e absoluto, onde ambos ficaram extasiados e satisfeitos, onde ambos no ato final do balé se encontraram se tornaram uma única pessoa.

Um suave som vinha fazer parte dos seus sonhos, uma doce melodia, e ao mesmo tempo uma melodia que dizia adeus.

Lentamente Cuddy abriu os olhos tentando localizar onde estava, o local se encontrava numa penumbra, mas o cheiro, o cheiro era familiar, uma mistura de solidão e amargura, com um suave toque agridoce de homem.

Sim ela estava na casa dele, deitada em seu sofá, envolta de uma coberta que exalava o cheiro dele, não que fosse ruim, mas ela com certeza preferiria que fosse outra coisa que estivesse cobrindo-a nesse momento, talvez um homem de um metro e noventa fosse bem mais proveitoso.

Em qual momento chegaram lá? Ela não sabia dizer, após aquela maravilhosa sessão de sexo na mesa dele, ela perdeu toda e qualquer noção ou senso de responsabilidade, vieram juntos dentro do carro dela para a casa dele, e assim repetiram a dose...

Ele continuava sentando de frente ao piano tocando a sua musica, ela sabia que assim era o modo dele de dizer adeus à única pessoa que para ele fez sentido em sua vida, era o modo dele de "sentir muito", era o jeito que ele havia criado para tentar expurgar todo pesar.

Afinal a musica falar por si, enaltece a alma, quando as palavras não são ditas, quando os olhos já não mais se expressão, quando o toque já não faz mais sentido, a musica vem e liberta tudo, liberta ate a mais acorrentada das almas, a musica liberta o verdadeiro Gregory House.

"_**Mas quando eu estiver morto  
Suplico que não me mate, não  
Dentro de ti, dentro de ti"**_

"_**Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim  
Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti.".**_

"_Adeus Wilson_" – Foram palavras não ditas, expressas com os últimos acordes da canção.


End file.
